


Dear Bucky

by flippingfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Natasha wanted to figure out what was in the leather notebook Steve tried to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha walked into Steve’s suite in the tower and began snooping around. Steve was on a mission with Tony, so she knew she could find that notebook somewhere around here. Nat had been seeing this brown leather notebook with Steve all the time but she had never actually seen inside it. He didn’t let anyone read it but everyone had seen him writing in it at different times. Walking over the desk near the window, Nat smirks and picks up the notebook, flipping it open and reading the first entry

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Its the twenty first century. I was frozen in ice for decades and I’m out now. I’m still known as Captain America, but other than that everything is different. I don’t really have anyone to talk to so I decided to write you.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ This girl named Natasha, she seems nice but had lots of walls built up around her. She didn’t grow up in America with all this new stuff so she is helping me learn the basics as much as I need to know. I’ve gotten a place to live on my own but it gets really lonely sometimes. I live in Washington DC, it’s no Brooklyn but it’s ok.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I got a cell phone of my own today. It’s pretty cool. I have all the music I want on it and Nat showed me how to download games on it. I like this game called Subway Surfers, it's fun and I’ve been getting good at it.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I miss you.  _

Natasha knew about Bucky and that Steve and him where best friends but she didn’t know anything about t _ his.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I’ve been trying new foods a lot. So far I like Thai food the most. I think you’d like it.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I keep having nightmares about watching you fall off the train. I haven't slept properly for a few weeks.   _

 

_ Dear Bucky, _

_ I went to the movies today. I wish you could’ve come with. They have so many snacks and the seats are so soft. The actual movie looked really nice, Nat and I went and saw a one night showing of the first Star Wars movie. It’s not really my thing but I liked the experience and I can’t wait to take you someday.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Thank you for protecting me when I was smaller. I didn’t say it enough.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I went on a date last night. I didn’t like it at all. The girl wasn’t anything like anyone I’ve ever liked. She kept talking about stuff I didn’t know about and wouldn’t stop to try and explain it to me.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Nat took me to this thing called Pride. It was so amazing! Everyone was so nice about me liking men and women. I was told that's called bisexual. I think that that's both of us. It was so colorful. Rainbows are the logo for it.  _

 

Natasha smiles at the memory of watching Steve walk around Pride with a happy and confident look on his face. She never really thought about what it would’ve been like for him to like guys in the 1940s. 

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ It’s your birthday so I decided to go visit the section about us in the Smithsonian. It was really weird to be in the section about the war and us but I loved seeing real pictures of you. They have replicas of our old uniforms, remember that time you had to figure out how to sew your shirt up after it ripped on a mission? It was nice to spend your birthday with you as much as I can.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I’m about to do something stupid.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Just fought aliens. Need rest. I miss you  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Sorry I haven’t been writing a lot recently but I’ve moved into a big building in the middle of Manhattan. A group of other people who want to do the right thing, I’ve talked about Nat before but I guess I should let you know a bit about the other people.  _

_ Tony Stark is very smart, very wealthy, and very annoying sometimes. He wears a fancy high tech super suit.  _

_ Dr Bruce Banner is very smart and nice, although when he gets angry he turns big and green.  _

_ Thor is a god from another planet. He’s nice but forgets his strength sometimes. He’s loyal  _

_ Clint Barton is funny and pretty nice, he is Nat’s best friend. He is an archer who never misses a shot.  _

_ Nat- You know her. I’m the closest to her but she can’t replace you.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I love you. _

 

Natasha closes the notebook and walks out of the room. She was done snooping and now has a new respect for the man. Steve was able to function without his best friend and the man he loves in a new world. Natasha was definitely going down and telling Penny, the tranior, to not ask him out. On her way down to see Penny she stopped and told a new agent in the tower to start trying to find anything related to James Buchanan Barnes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha steps into the small cafe in Bucharest with a small smirk on her lips. After months of false leads and dead ends she had finally tracked down Bucky Barnes. The man was great at hiding a trail, but Natasha was better at finding one. She’d tracked him through pretty much every continent and finally got a plane to meet him, without him knowing of course. She had pinged his phone as soon as she’d walked off the jet. 

She spent a few days watching him to make sure she had the right guy and as soon as she confirmed it, she just waited for the right moment. From watching him, she knew every other day he would get coffee from a cafe by his place. Looking around the small cozy shop she found Bucky in the corner, with his nose in a book and mug on the table. 

Assuming she’d be there for a while and wanted to blend in, Natasha bought a cup of black coffee then walked over, “Excuse me? Can I sit here?” Bucky nods without looking up, turning the page. “So how long have you been here, James?” 

His head shoots up. “How do you know my name?” 

“Because I’ve been tracking you for months now. I have something you need to see.” She sets the leather notebook on the table and slid it over to him, “Open it.” 

Bucky glances around the crowded room and places his book down and opens Steve’s diary. Natasha watches his face stay stone cold while his eyes soften slightly. He was looking at a drawing Steve made of Bucky’s dog tags against the shield. “Who made this?” 

“Read it and you’ll know.” He flips the page. 

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I think Natasha found this. I’m not fully sure but I have a suspicion. Time to find a hiding spot for this when I’m on missions. I don’t take it on missions, so I never lose it. I can’t lose you again.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ There's a new recruit to the team. His name is Sam and he is pretty nice. Very straightforward and to the point. He said he flew for the military for years.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Sam has never flown a plane, he has a goddamn bird suit with wings and everything. It's pretty cool but crazy.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I found an old picture of us from school. Stark put the things they had in storage and found them. The picture is when we were in school and you made me wear one of your coats because it was so cold.  _

 

Bucky blushes softly and smiles, remembering how cute Steve looked in the coat that was basically a blanket over  him. “It’s Steve’s.” His voice is so soft Nat almost didn’t hear it.

“There we go. He’s been writing in that thing since I’ve met him and I only have it because he’s bad at hiding things,” Natasha says as she taps her fingers against the table. “I suggest you keep reading because when I leave, it leaves.” He quickly looks down and continues reading. 

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Everything has been pretty normal this week. I’ve been watching some new movies with the team, I think I like the Harry Potter movies the most. You’re Hufflepuff I think, you’ve always been very loyal to me, but I don’t really know. More research is needed. Also chocolate and popcorn is very good.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Sam and I are pranking Clint. We made these fancy bird treats and are leaving them on his shelf in the pantry.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ He ate and enjoyed them.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I keep thinking I see you when ever I go out of the tower. I swear I saw you on the subway earlier. _

 

_ Dear Bucky,   _

_ We just got back from a mission. There were these two kids who we’ve taken in. They're twins who have been experimented on by HYDRA. Wanda has telekinetic powers and Pietro has super speed. They seem nice but are still nervous and scared about their powers and a new home/ team.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ You’d like Wanda. She's fairly quiet and really nice, she also asks about you sometimes after she learned about you.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Everything is pretty relaxed now. No huge missions so now it's just training and time off. The time off is good but it means I have more time to miss you and hanging out with you. I miss when we would go to the field and we’d try to play football. Now you wouldn’t have to go easy on me.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Tony is mentoring a kid named Peter. He’s from Queens so we talk about how it’s changed and he asks me what the area used to be like. He seems pretty nice but Tony won’t tell us why Peter is constantly at the tower and hanging around.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ Wanda has been listening to this singer who I like. I think her name is Taylor Swift and she sings fun upbeat songs mostly. I like her music. You need to hear it.  _

 

_ Dear Bucky,  _

_ I know I still have you and I still love you so much. If I had nothing I know I would still have you.  _

 

Bucky stares at Natasha in disbelief, “H-he still loves me?” 

“Very much so and he misses you all the time.” 

“Steve… I thought he’d be to busy with his new job. I got out of everything with HYDRA and then I tried to see if he was out there and found out he’s still Captain America. He doesn’t need to have me around, so here I am. “ Natasha watches Bucky talk, sorrow radiating off him.

“When he first came out of the ice there were a few things in his mind. One was where is was, two where was Peggy, and three what happened to you after the train. He went and saw Peggy and they spent a lot of the time talking about you. He needs you and from that shitty apartment you're living in, it seems like you need him.” 

“I-I need him.” He mumbles softly, as if he’s scared.

“Then come with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you want part 3


End file.
